


akaashi drabbles

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: a series of unconnected drabbles featuring fukurodani's setter, akaashi keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. bad liar

**Author's Note:**

> when i was younger some dude blurted out i had a crush on someone and i wanted to deck him so bad

internally you are screaming. on the outside, your curled up into yourself, one arm crossed over your front and one hand blocking your view of the volleyball court to hide your ever-growing blush. 

“it’s not like that, bokuto,” you lie, eyes hitting the floor instead of focusing on bokuto’s all-knowing smile. “he’s just really cool and sweet and-“

your excuses are interrupted when he laughs, loud and boisterous and bokuto-like that no one takes a second glance at you.

except for akaashi, who sends you two a confused look before getting back in the zone. you don’t see him do this, but you can feel his gaze anytime, anywhere.

“look,” he starts after catching his breathe, “we all know you like him. akaashi’s a prize!”

the constant flush on your face isn’t helping, and he snickers at you. “i can call him over and ask him for you,” he teases, making his way towards the court. but he’s stopped when he feels your hand grip his shirt and yank him back slightly.

when he turns around you’re looking at him, “bokuto, if you tell akaashi i like him, i’ll tell him what really happened to the coconut water he was saving for later,” you threaten, voice in a hurried whisper.

he swats your hand lightly and gives you another laugh that makes you deflate in assurance. “i promise i won’t tell...yet.”

you can only call out bokuto’s name in frustration when he jogs towards the boy of your affection.

“what was that about?” akaashi asks bokuto when they’re positioned next to each other.

“y/n was doing some investigating. she says someone drank your coconut water,” he says simply, telling the bare truth. yes that was what the conversation initially started as, but he wouldn’t tell akaashi that he was the one who drank it. he wrote his name so small on the bottle!

akaashi looks to the ground, as he usually does when he’s thinking to himself, and nods. “it’s a good thing i brought an extra one.”


	2. (r.e.m.) excuse me uhmmm, i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who starts a conversation like that nobody but i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, it's bc i listen to this song like my life depends on it

akaashi, who is usually so calculated, so calm, so nonsensical, is now stumbling. he thinks he’s on a downward spiral, word-vomitting anything and everything coming to his mind to cover up his tracks. 

“i mean, when i said ‘i love you’ i meant-“ he heaves a loud sigh. any other man would have just stopped talking. hell, normal akaashi would just stop talking.

but this was 3 hours of sleep akaashi. and 3 hours of sleep akaashi doesn’t know what a thought is. he only knows that the mouth is used to form words, coherent or otherwise.

he closes his eyes pinches the bridge of his nose to collect himself before saying anything else stupid. but it doesn’t help. “you know what i mean-“

“akaashi,” you say simply. 

he opens his eyes to look at you. he thinks he’ll find you frowning, ready to reject him. but he doesn’t see that.

instead he’s faced with a bright smile. if there is a god, she’s being exceptionally cruel right now. you’re gonna reject him with one of his weaknesses? your smile?

“sometimes we say things,” you say slowly, “to people we’re comfortable with. and sometimes we don’t know how to prepare for the answer.”

here it comes. he braces himself, the flush on his face evident.

“and sometimes,” the way you’re dragging this on is making his head spin, “you get a second chance to take back what you say.”

“wait- what?”

his eyebrows knit together, confused.

“akaashi,” you say, more gentle this time. you take one step closer, but his nerves make him take one step back. you do it again, and he responds the same way.

it’s your turn to sigh. 

you put your hands on your hip and look down. it’s when he notices that you are also flushed in the face. “it’s common to say things you don’t mean,” you mumble to the ground, eyes darting between yours and akaashi’s shoes. 

“we’ve been friends for so long, so i’m sure you’re used to my slip ups. it’s rare that you do that, so i’m giving you a chance to-“

“i meant what i said.”

he sees you snap your head back up to look him in the eyes, and he’s surprised to see that your eyes are as wide as his own feel. his face feels hotter ny the second.

“like... you love me?”

“yes,” he responds quickly. then he double takes. “well, no. yes and no.”

you raise a brow, and a sly smile graces your features. “akaashi keiji, which is it? yes or no?” it’s teasing, and it’s exacerbating the redness of his cheeks.

“both?” he scratches the back of his. he’s never done this before. never even had a girlfriend. never thought twice about dating. was love the right word? he doesn’t know! “can i start over?”

you nod slowly, your eyes never leaving him. “i really like you. i just thought that you...” his voice leaves him for a bit, and drops in volume, “should... know?”

he hates the sound of uncertainty in his voice, but you seem to like it because he hears you laugh.

“that’s an odd way to start a conversation, no?”


	3. good kisser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a simple question, with a simple answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont write kissy fics..........!!! but i had to do it to em

you don’t know how this conversation started, but what you do know is that you were interrupted from your diligent note-taking by yukie.

“why’re you asking me?”

“oh, just girly things you know,” yukie says like its the most known thing on the planet. she’s giving you one of her signature lazy smiles. “i asked kaori, too.”

you look down at your notebook again to jot down something you noticed about konoha’s posture while serving. “right,” you respond flatly, “what was the question again?”

she smiles again, broadly this time to display her teeth. “what kind of kisser do you think akaashi is?”

you open your mouth slightly in shock. “i thought you said these questions would be fun and easy. like, what do i think everyones favorite color is?”

“come onnnn, it’s just a lil fun between us girls. the boys won’t know,” she presses, hands behind her back while she inches closer to you. “you can even whisper it into my ear, my friend.”

so you think about it.

you think about how you have little experience with kissing, about how you should answer the question. you think about last week in akaashi’s room.

you wouldn’t say you visited in the guise of a study session, because you did visit for a study session. 

“i’ll leave the door cracked open a bit,” akaashi said to you, “let me know if you want it a little more open.” so considerate.

“cracked open is fine,” you croaked. before this, you don’t think you had ever been alone with him besides that day. but when he offered to help you with some homework, you were more than eager to accept. your grades weren’t looking the best.

what you didn’t expect was the comfort you’d feel around him. didn’t expect was that he would playfully poke at your forehead or your side to get you to focus more on your work rather than your phone. what you didn’t expect was to bite back in retaliation, tossing scraps of shredded paper at him to distract him from his task at hand.

what you didn’t expect was you, on the floor, writhing beneath him as his hands traveled up and down your sides. 

“okay! okay, i’ll stop just-HA,” you’re laughing, “get off, akaashi!” you make it so that your hands rested on his chest, a sorry excuse at a shove and a sorry excuse to block your sides. he’s relentless still.

“you gonna do work now?” he asked, voice wavering on amusement, face twisted in a smirk you’ve only had the pleasure of seeing after a great play. when you nod, that’s when the torment stops.

what you expected next was that he’d get off you and go back to the other side of the table. but he didn’t- at least not right away.

through your periphery, you saw his forearm rest next to your head. “hey,” he said, quieter this time.

you look up at him, your pulse quickening. “hey, yourself.”

this was the last thing you expected. this, right here, was something out of your daydreams. 

what you didn’t expect was for akaashi’s free hand to brush stray hairs away from your face. what you didn’t _anticipate_ was for akaashi to inch closer, closing the gap between you two, and place a chaste kiss to your lips.

it took you a beat to register the moment, so when you’re brain was done buffering you finally get what happened you gasped. he pulled back. but you pulled him towards you again, crashing together in a clumsy excuse to get him back where you wanted him. you felt like jello. his thumb brushed your jawline-

you’re taken back to the now when you hear a whistle blow. 

“well?” yukie questions.

“i don’t know,” you say as straight as possible. you eye akaashi from the other side of the gym. “probably a good one.” 

an understatement.


End file.
